Mr Bori
Mr Bori is a character in The Grand Mashup Profile Weapons: Well, he does have a particularly shady umbrella. He could probably use that as a bludgeoning weapon. It can widen to give him more shade if he really needs it. He also carries around an apparently empty sack. It's sort of a bag of infinite holding, though getting anything out of it could be very troublesome. Stuffing any living being into this sack will either drive that person to insanity or just kill him and trap his soul in there or something. It sort of torments poor Mr. Bori. Abilities: A bit of a shapeshifter, though he specializes in turning into your worst nightmare. Though if your worst nightmare happens to be more of a situation than a person, then he can sort of still do that. He can put you in a dream-like state by locking eyes. Situational nightmares then play out in your mind. Or something like that. If he's around when you're sleeping, your dreams will invariably turn for the worst (not like there will be many sleeping in this battle, hm?). If he's in a closet or under a bed, he can transport himself to any other closet/beneath another bed. Technically, he can also move from shadow to shadow, but that usually requires total darkness and poor Mr. Bori is frightened of total darkness. Description: Mr. Bori usually takes the form of a nicely dressed young man and would look normal if it weren't for the fact that he carries around an umbrella everywhere, whatever the weather. Also he has completely red eyes. These red eyes stay with him no matter what form he chooses. His mop of a hair is black and half-heartedly attempts to hide his eyes while his skin is oddly dark and shadowy. The umbrella casts more shade on it than it possibly could. He wears a neat white dress shirt and casual, brown pants and walks around in clacking, black shoes. He also has, slung over his shoulder, a rather large, coarse sack. It looks to be empty. Mr. Bori is a rather morose guy, a bit self-deprecating and yet at the same time, condescending. He considers himself at least somewhat classy and polite, but is often haunted by feelings of guilt, which is augmented by the accusations of the souls in his sack. He keeps the sack around, though, because he feels it's his duty and to remember who exactly he's supposed to be. He tries to be a cryptic and all-knowing figure but is really just a bag full of uncertainty and nervousness. He doesn't particularly like being in the light, though it doesn't harm him much, but he absolutely fears total darkness. He is also in a state of self-denial; he certainly does not want to kidnap small children. Even if they are bad. This bag here’s just a reminder, yes, he has no cravings whatsoever. He likes to talk in poetry. Terza rima's his favorite and he will usually talk in that. Though depending on mood he may randomly switch to a different style, say, couplets. His tone is often weary and he often acts distracted and can sometimes be slow to respond. Time seems a little warped to him. One reason he has a pretty bad memory is because everything seems to move by pretty quickly sometimes and if he happens to not be paying attention for a moment (which he does often), then he would have probably missed a bunch of stuff. Biography: Mr. Bori has been around since, like, forever. He was there when there was first fear and so his first few centuries had been spent feeding on that fear, bringing nightmares to life, partly so that he could eat, but mostly because it was fun. In those times, he felt that courage was the worst trait one could have. He travelled quickly around the world, just feasting on the masses and enjoying himself as a shadowy beast of fear and stuff. At some point, his role changed. He was being used to scare children into obeying their parents, which meant that he had to develop some sort of sense of justice. And so in between just scaring people in general, he would come to collect disobedient children and stuff them into his sack. Although the sack could never be filled, partly because it sort of contained a pocket universe, it drove him crazy to think that he was carrying around a child's dead, decaying body. His sense of justice wavered as he questioned his very being and finally, after kidnapping a hefty number of children, after developing the fear that if he wasn't careful, his own bag would be able to kill him, he just stopped. He decided that he didn't want to be forced into this sort of role and just kept travelling around the world, trying not to think about his nature. When he found out there were other supernatural creatures that roamed about like he did, he looked down at them for giving in to their cravings and sometimes being so careless about what they did around humans. And then at some point, he decided that someone had to make sure that the world of the supernatural and the world of the humans had to stay separate and he took it upon himself to clean up after careless vampires or scare people away from a werewolf's hideout or other little things like that. But then he wondered if he was only doing this because he wanted an excuse to terrorize people and stopped for a bit. But then he swung back into this role. And then he wavered back and forth for a long time until he decided to just stop interacting with anybody at all because really it was just making connections with people who would eventually die and get out of his life and thus was a waste of time really. And yet there were some moments when he just had to go out and talk to someone. Even if it was only to condescend. In The Grand Mashup Partnership Mr Bori is partnered with Norië. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Grand Mashup Characters